


The way you look at me

by firebreather15



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Barebacking, Kisses, Lovers, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, bon voyage season 2, namjin - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreather15/pseuds/firebreather15
Summary: Namjoon being with Jin filming bon voyage gives him the perfect excuse to spend more time with him. Also they love each other so they are a fluffy mess.





	The way you look at me

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing this ship (not my main). Also I'm not native English speaker so sorry for the mistakes.  
> Hope you like it <3

Namjoon woke up in the middle of the night and pulled off the blanket that was covering him, the air on the room was too hot to bear so he took his sweated shirt off and tossed it to the right side of his bed. He got up and tried to reach the wardrobe in the dim light of the bedroom, without tripping with the shoes that were scattered on the floor. He didn’t succeed though, he wasn’t used to this room, although they had stayed in Hawaii for more than week and were leaving soon. He managed not to fall but he hitted the door frame with his right arm instead. He made sure he didn’t break it and stayed silent for a moment, hoping that he didn’t wake up any of the others, he doesn’t like to bother their rest, they all work a lot and hardly ever had the chance to sleep the whole night. Only on holidays they were able to rest, even though for him this was not a vacation, you know it was hard to call it like that when there were a bunch of cameras shooting every single minute of their daily life. At least, he thought, during the nights, when the cameramen were somewhere far from them, he could have this privacy that was so much needed.

He finally found the wardrobe and grabbed the first shirt he touched, obviously black, he always wears dark clothes when travelling, they were better than the white ones since the dirt didn’t stand out that much. When he was done dressing up, he turned around and headed to the window as careful as before. He opened it and leaned on the windowsill, letting the fresh air hit his face and move away his bangs, that were stuck to his forehead, almost covering his eyes.

Their house was located in a really peaceful area, the gentle wind moving the palm trees nearby and the smell of the sea made him feel more relaxed than ever. He really liked this place, if he focused he could even listen to the soft noise of the waves splashing over the rocks on the beach. It was very different from the hustle and bustle of Seoul, where he couldn’t go out without being recognized, not that he hated that, he was grateful that people knew him and appreciated his work, but sometimes it was just so exhausting, that he had the feeling that he couldn’t handle it anymore, that sooner or later he would give up and leave this world, the music one, before it left him behind.

In those moments were when he most needed Seokjin. He was always there to listen to him at night when he couldn’t sleep, cheering him up when he felt down, bringing him food to the studio when he wasn’t satisfied with the songs he wrote and forgot to eat. Yes, he was always there and he wouldn’t leave unless he asked him to. That was one of the many things he liked about Jin. If he had to list them all he would never finish. It was easier to tell the things he didn’t like about him, but it was strange that his flaws just make him the way he was, unique, and he liked that too. Well, all except from his jokes, he truly hated those. But he laughed at them, knowing some are not funny at all, he enjoyed the look of Jin’s face when people laugh because of him. It was something like he felt useful for once. Namjoon didn’t understand why Jin felt he was less than the others, except when it came to beauty, everyone knew he’s worldwide handsome, but when it came to talent it was like all his confidence fell down. Of course all of them were talented, though everyone had their insecurities, and all of them tried their best to improve each day. But with Jin was different, no matter how hard he tried, how many hours he spent practicing their performances, he felt he would never be as good as the rest of the group. It was in those moments when Seokjin most needed him. And Namjoon was always there too.  
They have been together for a long time now. Namjoon fell in love with him not longer after the debut, when everyone was edgy and nervous about what would happen in the future. Both have had a kind of weird relationship since they met, sometimes they couldn't even be on the same room if it wasn’t for training. Not that they hated each other but Namjoon didn’t like to argue, and both used to disagree in a lot of things. He knew he was sometimes too harsh with Jin and the rest, the responsibility of being the leader sometimes was just too much, but he had always learned from his mistakes and apologized. Back then, Jin was with dark brown hair, and Namjoon thought it was one of his best looks. He couldn't remember the exact moment he fell, but he did remember when both shared their feelings for each other, although it wasn’t with words.

It was on the studio when both were alone rehearsing for Just One Day. Jin had come in worried about the song, he asked Namjoon to listen to him and tell him what he could change to make it perfect. Namjoon didn’t help him that much though, when Jin started singing he couldn't help but focus on his thick lips moving according to the words of the lyrics. He had beautiful lips and a voice so sweet he instantly got lost. Jin should have noticed, because he stopped singing and tilted his head with a confused look. Namjoon wasn’t aware of it, he was still thinking about how soft Jin’s voice was, he wondered if his lips were soft to the touch too, he wanted to kiss them so badly his chest hurt. Then he looked up and met his eyes, he suddenly felt embarrassed for spending such a long time silent, just appreciating his beauty. Namjoon opened his mouth wanting to apologize for not paying attention to him. He instantly regret it and closed his mouth making an odd face that showed his dimples, it was better if he stay quiet. He didn’t want to make things awkward, not more than they actually were.

“Are you okay Namjoon?” He actually sounded worried.

“No, hyung. I’m fine, just a little tired sorry.”

Namjoon got up and headed to the door, he didn’t want to face him, not now. He had been too obvious, he didn't know if he could follow a normal conversation after that. But Jin went after him, Jin always did that, he had the feeling he must protect them all, helped them when they were not okay, and Namjoon was not okay.

Before he could reach the door, Namjoon felt Jin’s hand on his shoulder, trying to stop him. Jin didn’t wait for Namjoon to turn around and placed himself in front of him, his right hand still on his upper arm.

“Namjoon what’s wrong?” Jin asked, his voice more anxious than before.

Jin was moving closer while waiting for the answer, but he didn’t get one in the end. Namjoon was too embarrassed and knew if he talked, his voice would sound half cracked. They looked at each other for a minute, Jin’s stare was so intense that Namjoon felt his cheeks blushing, he couldn’t bear it anymore and pushed him away. Jin was faster though, he grabbed Namjoon’s arm and walked towards him. He finally closed the space between them so Namjoon was pinned against the wall, his heart racing. There was no way Namjoon could avoid facing him, even though he was a little bit taller than Jin now he felt so tiny he could fit in his pocket. Jin, on the other way, look comfortable, as if he was truly enjoying it. Now that Jin knew Namjoon wasn’t leaving, he let loose his grip and placed both of his hands at each side on Namjoon’s face and kissed him.

It was slow and comforting, in a way words would never be. Namjoon was so shocked that he couldn’t move at first, his hands were resting on both sides of his body, numb. He didn’t know what to do, he had been longing for this for a long time but it still felt like a dream. Namjoon could finally taste him, touch him, get lost in him, Jin’s lips were softer than he first thought, he didn’t want to break the kiss, he felt his whole body burning. He placed his hand on Jin’s waist and held him tight. Jin pulled apart to breath, both opened their eyes and look at each other for a long moment. Namjoon was smiling broadly and rested his forehead on Jin’s. They stayed looking at each other until they heard someone coming. No words were spoken that day but a story worthy to keep for themselves.

After that day they didn’t have much time to be together. They avoided to be alone in the dorms or in the studio, they didn’t want to be suspicious, maybe it was just their obsession, but they didn’t want to risk being caught. 

But now they were able to be themselves, they were quite lucky to get to sleep in the same room. When both found out, they shared a complicity look and tried to be as discreet as they could, and they did quite well, at least that was what they thought.

Namjoon turned around in the window and looked at Jin that was sitting on the bed, arms crossed.

“I’m sorry I woke you up, I was walking very carefully I thought I didn’t make any noise”

“Joonie-ah you are as careful as a bull in a china shop” Jin laughed.

Namjoon walked towards the bed, grabbed Jin by his feet and pulled him down, closer to him. He placed himself on top on Jin and gave him a peck.

“I’m pretty sure you like that” Namjoon whispered to his ear, then brushed his lips against Jin’s neck softly.

Jin’s response was hitting Namjoon with a pillow. They both rolled in bed and now Jin was the one leaning on top of him, elbows pinned at both sides of his head. Jin pressed his lips to Namjoon’s, once, twice and more, he had lost the count, then muttered “Don’t tease me” and bit his lower lip. Namjoon moaned and Jin hushed him with another kiss, this one longer and more intense. Namjoon opened his mouth asking for entrance and Jin pleased him, their tongues playing slowly. A shiver runned over his body leaving a warm feeling alongside with it, Namjoon tangled his fingers in his brown hair and let Jin guide him. Jin moved his right hand and put it under his shirt, caressing his body with the fingers gently. The way Jin treated Namjoon made him feel loved, needed, like no one had ever made. The tingling in his stomach every time Jin kissed him made him feel as light as a feather floating in the air. It was in those moments when he forgot who he was, he didn’t care nor worry about anything else, just the two of them being one. He enjoyed being carried away by Jin, just following his moves, just listening to his more intense thoughts and ignoring the rest.

When they broke the kiss he felt his body burning, he was sweating, it had been worthless to put that shirt on after all. Jin pulled up his shirt, tossed it aside, and bent to kiss his naked chest, tracing the way towards his collarbone, where he stopped and looked at him, smiling widely. Namjoon was breathing hard and Jin seemed to enjoy looking at him, being the one controlling the situation.

“You tired?” Jin mumbled placing his hand on his chin, stroking it.

“I’ve never been so awake”

“Well bad news then” he pointed at the clock on the nightstand “we wake up in less than three hours and i don’t want your beautiful face with bags” Jin moved away and lay on the bed looking right into his eyes, his wide smile still on his face.

“Then when?” Namjoon asked with a pouty face.

“When what?”

“Do you really thought I was going to let you get away before finishing what you started?” Namjoon asked with a smugly smile

Jin laughed at him “We don’t have time, we leave in two days and tomorrow we still have those tasks around the city” Jin was tired of doing those things everyday.

“We can always run away”

“You crazy!?”

“In love with you” Namjoon smiled biting his own tongue.

“Oh shut up” Jin said while he rolled his eyes.

They both kissed again. Jin turned around and Namjoon cuddle him, holding his hand, fingers interlaced.

“Goodnight” Jin sighed “I love you too”

***

“So the rules are simple” Yoongi started reading the script in front of the camera. “We are here at the main square of the city for today’s task. We are going to divide into three groups and-”

“You are a horrible MC hyung!” Taehyung shouted.

“No one asked you” Yoongi looked at him sideways and everyone laughed. “Anyways we have to talk with the local people, ask them some questions to find the secret location. The first group arriving there will get to choose today’s dinner and the last one will be punished. It’s quite clear”

“Should we decide the punishment now?” Jimin asked.

“No, first we decide the groups. So we have seven envelopes, and inside each one there is one stick of a different colour and different questions. The ones with same colour are on the same group. Since I’m the MC today I’ll get to choose first”

They all opened their envelopes and Namjoon tried to search for Jin to know which colour did he get, wishing it was blue, like his. 

“So the teams are Red: V, Jungkook and Jimin; Green: J-Hope and me; and Blue: Rapmon and Jin”

“Yeah man” Hoseok runned towards Yoongi and back hugged him.

“Okay so we decided the punishment afterwards, we have the whole day to think. Anyone want to say anything before we start?”

Jin opened his mouth ready to drop one of his dad jokes but Yoongi saw his intention and continued talking, ignoring him. “No one? Okay so good luck”

They all divided into their groups and followed the first indications to start the game, each group heading to a different direction.. 

“The first clue is waiting for you at the oldest traditional food restaurant in the center” Namjoon read the paper out loud, looking at the camera.

They searched on their mobile phones and followed the map towards the restaurant. When they found it, Namjoon told the cameramen if they could make a pause so he can go to the bathroom before starting. It was early morning yet the street was crowded of tourists taking pictures, walking around and asking the local people for indications. He started thinking about what he had said to Jin yesterday night before sleep, and now everything seem more clear.

When they were inside, they asked one of the questions to a an old woman in the bar, and also if they could use the bathroom, they were lucky that Namjoon spoke a fluent English, so it was fast. The woman was really nice and showed them where it was, it was at the back, right next to an emergency exit. Namjoon couldn’t believe it had been so easy, everything was on their favour today, he shouldn’t waste this chance.

“Joon-ah I don’t wanna go, I’ll wait you outside” Jin said and turned around heading to the front door.

“Wait!” Namjoon grabbed his arm and beckoned the emergency door at their right.

“Are you kidding me? There is no way I-”

Jin didn’t have time to finish what he was saying, Namjoon already opened the door and started running, carrying Jin with him. They both ran until they were far from the city center, the crowd disappearing in the distance. They were on an empty path that leaded to the beach. He sat on the sandy ground, legs spreaded and looked at Jin, who seem confused and angry at the same time.

“Give me your phone” Namjoon was breathless.

Jin didn’t asked why and handed his phone, Namjoon took it and switched it off. Now he could chill out, at least for some hours, they were free.

“Do you wanna take a quick swim with me?” Namjoon asked with a smirk. “Not that you have a better plan right?”

They walked through the path and, before they reach the beach, Namjoon notice there was a little trail that leaded to the forest, and followed it. It was clear that this one was less used and he hoped they could find a more private place where they could stay until they came up with any excuse they could tell the crew for just disappearing and have ruined today’s filming. They arrived to a small bay that was empty and Namjoon start running, without prior notice, he took his shoes off clumsily while he kept running towards the sea. He threw his clothes in the shore and jumped into the water, Namjoon looked at Jin that was picking up his things, beckoned him to get in the water with him but Jin shook his head.

“Jinnie-ah the water is great! C’mon don’t leave me alone!” Namjoon shouted.

“I can’t!” 

“Why!?”

“I don’t wear my swimsuit!” Jin answered putting his hands on his pockets.

“Is that a problem? There is no one here and it wouldn’t be the first time I see you naked” Namjoon took his swimsuit off and threw it at Jin. “See? You are not the only one without swimsuit”

Jin rolled his eyes and shook his head once more, he was still mad at him for what he had done, but in the end he gave in and took off his clothes, Namjoon started cheering while he did so. Jin left his things in a pile not far from the water in case someone came.  
Namjoon admire his body while he got into the water and swimmed to get closer to him, the water at the level of his chest.

“You could have walked in slower, I was enjoying the view” Namjoon complained.

“You dork! You dragged me here and now you tryna tease me?” Jin started splashing him, ranting about all he had done.

“Okay, okay, stop, I got it” Namjoon was covering his eyes with his hands. “I’m sorry”

“Oh no, don’t fool me. After what you have done you should at least prepare a better apology” Jin looked mad but both knew he couldn’t be angry for long.

Namjoon pressed his body, the whole of it, against Jin’s, placing his arms around his nape.

“Do you think you could forgive me?” Namjoon asked with a pouty face.

“That only depends on you” Jin answered, brushing his lips against Namjoon’s.

“You know you look beautiful when you are mad?”

“And when I am not? ” Jin laughed and kissed him.

It was smooth at the beginning and rough at the end, their tongues swirling. Namjoon never got enough of his kisses, most of the times it was Jin who had to break it in order to breath. This time they both stopped, their lips barely touching, breathing each other’s air. Despite the cold water Namjoon felt his body heating from head to toes, now that they were completely alone he didn’t have to fight back his desire for more. He looked at Jin, biting his lower lip, he smiled and let Namjoon suck the skin of his neck. Jin’s neck tasted salty, because of the water, and bitter, because of the sweat, but he didn’t care at all. Jin groaned softly and sank his nails into his waist, Namjoon didn’t stop, he wanted to hear him louder, he ran his fingers all over his body and felt him shiver. Jin grabbed his legs and lifted him up, it was easier on the water, Namjoon hooked both legs around his waist, and shoved one hand between Jin’s legs. Jin didn’t expect it and tremble, throwing his head backwards and crying out his name. When he looked back at him, his eyes were thirsty and so was Namjoon. He didn’t need to beg him, Jin was already touching him, making his body relaxed for him. It didn’t took long, Namjoon have never been so excited. Jin shoved his hip, entering him slowly, setting the pace, he didn’t want to hurt Namjoon, he liked to take things slowly so they could enjoy the moment, and Namjoon was truly enjoying it. Their eyes met and he purred “I love you” before sucking Jin’s lower lip, tasting blood. Jin left out a moan and, when Namjoon set him free, Jin traced the line of his lips with his tongue, slowly, and scratched his back with his nails. The water started to feel warmer around them. Namjoon inhaled sharply, his whole body shaking, he raked his nails through Jin’s hair, asking for more. They pressed their foreheads together and Jin was moving faster now, sinking deeper, digging his fingers into his waist. Namjoon buried his face on Jin’s broad shoulders, moaning desperately, his heart was racing and he felt Jin’s pulse fast inside him. Jin was losing the rhythm as the climax approaches, they both were growling roughly, both moans mixing together in a pleasure wave that was consuming them. They both came together and stayed hugging each other, their bodies numb, until their breathing went back to normal. They looked at each other, both smiling widely.

“You are beautiful Namjoon” Jin said softly.

“It’s just the way you look at me Jin” Namjoon answered, his cheeks blushing.

***

When Namjoon switched on his phone he wasn’t surprised he had tones of missed calls and messages from the crew, they were fucked up. How they were going to explain this without raising any suspicion? All the effort made to hide their relationship in front of the others it was all ruined in a day, but it was worthy, the time they spent together as a normal couple it was worthy, the freedom of being themselves in a public place it was worthy, this romantic getaway was worthy all the punishments the company could come up with. 

He threw himself back in the sand and was about to hug Jin when he heard his phone rang. He unlocked it to find another message, this one not from the crew.

Kakaako Waterfront Park  
You are welcome  
V 15:35

 

Namjoon showed the message to Jin and both dressed up as fast as lighting. The place was quite close, just fifteen minutes walking from the bay. They walked back through the little path, holding hands, Namjoon caressing his hand with his thumb. They saw the group and the cameras from the distance so they let go from each other and started running towards them.

They arrived the last, as expected, and the crew demanded an explanation. They told them that, when they went out from the restaurant, they couldn’t found them because of the crowd so they decided to find the place alone. They were difficult to convince but in the end they gave up and believed them.

“Okay whatever, while you were missing” Yoongi started talking “we first decided that you should pay the dinner, but you didn’t answer the calls hyungs that’s too bad, so now you will also clean the house before we leave and, believe me, we had been thinking about something worse, so be thankful”

Both bowed and apologized again, but at least they didn’t suspect anything, and that was a relief. 

Back home they paid the dinner and cleaned the house. They also bought extra drinks for when they gather before they packed their luggage, and some juices for Jungkook, he was still underage at the states and couldn’t drink alcohol.

They were talking about the funny things that happened during the day, all of them were laughing and having fun, but a little bit sad that it was over and they had to come back to their usual schedule. Taehyung got up and headed to the kitchen, Namjoon followed him with his eyes and realise he was beckoning with his hand to join him there.

“So when did it happen?” Taehyung leaned on the counter, and asked him, his eyes full of curiosity.

“Sorry?” Namjoon was caught off guard and his heart started pounding hard against his chest.

“Namjoon-ah don’t play fool with me, I’m not stupid.” Taehyung started shoving Namjoon’s shoulder lightly. “When did it happen? You know, Jin and you. Don’t try to deny it, yesterday you woke me up hitting the door, I went to check that you were okay and I couldn’t help but listen to your lovely conversation.” Taehyung was now mocking him, imitating their voices and yesterday’s conversation. Playing that drama didn’t make him any good, now he overreacts more than before, if it was possible. “That’s why I sent you the message when no one was looking.”

“When we released Just One Day” Namjoon sighed, he was afraid of what he could be thinking, what if he tell the others, what if they don’t accept it, what if this breaks up their trust.

“Oh really? That’s great!” Taehyung shouted, over excited.

Namjoon was confused, what did he mean by great?. Was it a joke? He didn’t have time to ask him, Taehyung started running and jumping all over the way to the living room, and Namjoon after him.

“I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! Since Just One Day, guys I told you” Taehyung shouted while jumping around happily.

“Taehyung you better run I’m gonna kill you” Namjoon was actually going to kill him.

“Chill out man, we all knew it” Hoseok threw his head back on the couch so he could see Namjoon from the floor.

“What?” Namjoon was shocked.

“You both could act as subtle as you want but, you can’t hide the way you look at each other, we are not blind you know. Taehyung is the only one going wild because he won the bet.” Jungkook looked sideways at Taehyung, he seemed a little pissed off that he wasn’t the one winning.

“You guys bet on us?” Namjoon didn’t know how to feel about it, but decided angry was the best option.

“Of course we did, as if you didn’t know us” Jimin said.

Namjoon looked at Jin open mouthed, but Jin just shrugged, there was nothing they could do about it.

“Hey” Yoongi added “But that we know it, doesn’t mean you can both walk around being cheesy all day, don’t make me poke please” Yoongi said, making a fake disgusted face.

Namjoon sat down and held Jin’s hand “I swear”, he looked at Jin smiling broadly, he didn’t need to hide it anymore. They all went back to their conversation as if nothing had happened and that made Namjoon relax all over, letting out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding.

***

They both sat together on the plane, a long flight waiting for them. But at least they have each other’s company, and that was enough to make the ten hours there more bearable. They spent half of the way holding their hands, trying to sleep. It seemed that everyone but them made it.

“What would happen now?” Namjoon asked, worried.

“I can’t predict the future but everything is going to be fine, don’t worry, I promise” Jin answered without opening his eyes.

“I trust you”

Jin opened his eyes and cupped Namjoon’s face, pressing his forehead against his, and whispered. “I will never let you down”

“I know” Namjoon whispered too and kissed him.


End file.
